Sleep and Honeysuckles
by 14AmyChan
Summary: I have no idea. wrote this a few minutes before bed, so it's just fluff. K plus for flower massacre


_**14AmyChan: YAY! Oneshot time~! *^_^***_

_**Phineas: what kind of story is it?**_

_**14AmyChan: fluff! *^_^***_

_**Phineas: what's fluff?**_

_**14AmyChan: just read it and find out. *^_^***_

"That was so much fun!" Isabella exclaimed as she followed her friends out of the amusement park. She turned to the one who had made this day possible for her. "Thanks for inviting me, Phineas" she grinned, taking in her crush once more.

"No problem!" Phineas cheerfully returned, looking around at everyone who had been able to come. There was himself, his parents, Ferb, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (who Ferb had invited), and Isabella. Phineas had been a little disheartened to hear that Candace wouldn't make it because she had an interview with some company. His older sister and her fiancé, Jeremy, were getting together a band and—unlike Phineas and Ferb's one hit wonder band—they intended to let their music last, so they were around town looking for recording deals. Even after a lot of talking and attempts at negotiation, Candace had finally told them all to go to the amusement park and have fun while she and Jeremy continued their search. So, they had gone out for the day and even though they missed the presence of the twenty year old, they still had fun.

"Some of those rides gave me some cool ideas about what we can do tomorrow!" Phineas continued, beginning his mental trek into the realm of possibilities. "Like the one with the huge drop at the bottom—you remember that one?—what if we can make a ride that goes through the core of the Earth? We can end up in China! Come to think of it, did we ever actually make it to China in our tour around the world? And—"

"You have such an active imagination, Phineas" Linda laughed as the troop arrived at the car. "Sometimes I can't believe that you're fifteen already…" she chuckled as everyone entered the car.

"Yeah, time flies, huh?" Phineas asked. He and Isabella got into the far back of the car, Ferb and Vanessa had the middle, while Linda and Lawrence were in the front, navigating and driving them all home. For the first half-hour of the drive, everyone seemed lively, Phineas being the liveliest. But as the sky turned to darker shades, Linda told her son to keep it down so everyone could rest if they wanted to.

So Phineas continued to talk quietly about the rides to Isabella, who had told him that she would listen. Another fifteen minutes passed and Isabella attempted to keep herself awake to hear all of what Phineas had to say. As much as she loved hearing what he had to say for every minute, she could hear the beckon of sleep grow stronger. So, Isabella just concentrated on Phineas' face. How he lit up about the ride that took them so fast he thought he was going to puke. How he moved his hands when explaining the G-forces of a ride. How his eyes practically screamed out with excitement and enthusiasm when he finally laid his head back and wondered aloud if there were any way to combine all those rides into a huge roller coaster ride that would encompass the whole earth.

"…Everyone would be able to ride, not just the kids in our neighborhood" Phineas said softly, remembering to be quiet for the sake of his parents and the now-sleeping Ferb and Vanessa. He stared beyond the roof of the traveling car and past the stars. He was thinking up a storm and nothing could dampen his enthusiasm now. "Wouldn't that be great, Izzy?" he asked, turning to look at his friend.

Just as he was facing her, Isabella's head fell on Phineas' left shoulder. Stunned slightly—and not to mention completely confused as to why the action caused his heartbeat to increase several times over—Phineas just looked at his friend for a few seconds before realizing that she was asleep. Phineas took a few deep breathes in an attempt to slow his heartbeat. Mentally, he was a bazillion places at once. What just happened? Why was Isabella suddenly on his shoulder? What perfume was she wearing? When did she fall asleep? Did she always look this cute? What was going on with Phineas' head?

_First, more deep breathes_ Phineas somehow began coaching himself through his awkward moment of "my best friend who is a girl just fell asleep on my shoulder", even though he had no idea why he was suddenly fizzling like a wet firecracker. Plans for tomorrow forgotten, Phineas decided his best course of action was to move Isabella so she could sleep more comfortably. He knew as well as anyone that his shoulder was pointy, and probably not very comfortable. He began to adjust himself when Isabella began to do the same thing. _Maybe she'll move her head to the window…_ Phineas thought, knowing that Isabella's subconscious would probably pick the most comfortable spot in the vicinity to sleep. To his surprise, she only nestled down into his shoulder a little more, seeming perfectly content with her current "pillow".

_Okay, so apparently my shoulder is comfortable to her…_ Phineas thought, deciding to ditch the idea of moving the girl. He instead decided that he should get comfortable as well. With everyone either driving or asleep, he felt he should be quiet. Yet, his energy was not yet spent.

"Phineas, honey, you're shaking the car" Linda said while focusing on the road. "Could you please stop?"

"Sure, mom" Phineas answered as he somehow managed to stop his leg from its automatic bouncing. Phineas needed a way to expel his energy without talking or letting his motor leg go rampant. So he decided to give himself a mini-quiz. Questions he would be able to answer in his head, but he'd probably go through them really quickly.

_Okay, question one, _Phineas thought about that for a second before coming up blank. He couldn't think of a good question to ponder for now. Instantly, he started racking his brain for a good query. A soft set of breathing located at left shoulder brought him back. Curiously, he looked over at Isabella's sleeping head. Phineas was now grateful that she didn't wear the same bow she had when they were ten years old. If she did, it would have been tickling his nose by now. Speaking of his nose, he could still smell Isabella's perfume. It took him a moment to recognize the scent.

_Where would she find honeysuckle perfume? _Phineas wondered to himself as he came to realize what the soft smell was. It wasn't overpowering or too strong, but he could pick it up just the same. Well, her head _was_ about three inches from his nose. The perfume smelled nice. Phineas figured he'd tell her that later when she was awake. After a few seconds of pondering where she had gotten the perfume from and coming up empty, Phineas decided to move onto another question. Why would Isabella wear honeysuckle scented perfume? Instantly, a memory from two years ago came flooding through his head.

* * *

_He, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet had been wandering around the park. It was one of those off-days where all their mothers had wanted to do was get together and relax. Since they all had their kids with them, they had decided that the park was the best thing to do. So while the adults sat and talked on a picnic blanket, Phineas and Ferb had been busy thinking of new and improved ways to have fun at the park. Eventually, they came to the conclusion that the best way to have fun at the park was to go on a scavenger hunt. One person would be the referee, and there would be two two-person teams. Ferb, being the quietest and having asked for the job, got the title of referee. As soon as it was decided that Ferb would be ref, he had gotten a ref hat out of no where and proudly placed it upon his head._

"_I got my nerd!" Buford had staked his claim next. Picking up Baljeet, he slung his frienemy over his shoulder. Sighing, Baljeet acknowledged this as part of his fate as Buford's nerd. He tapped the thirteen year old bully on the back and requested that he be put down immediately. "Do you want a wedgie, nerd?" Buford asked, leading the others into a simultaneous rolling of the eyes. After a whimpering no, it was decided that Baljeet and Buford would be the blue team._

"_Guess that leaves you and me, Izzy" Phineas grinned, forming the red team. Personally, it didn't really matter to him who was on his team, so long as everyone had fun. As Isabella noted how her 'scavenger' badge would come in handy, Phineas wondered if the Fireside Girl's had a patch for everything. He then looked at Ferb, curious as to what the ref would have them search for first._

_Ferb looked from one team to the other, waiting for full attention on him. He took a deep breath and prepared to let them know what they were to look for. Then he pulled out a sign with a color on it. It was a kind of a mix between a maple syrupy brown and a really bright yellowy orange. At the bottom of the sign, Ferb had written 'cannot be on your or anyone else's person'._

_Instantly the teams took off in separate directions. Isabella smiled as she ran, and Phineas laughed. He had missed just running around. They should really do this kind of thing more often._

"_There!" Isabella said, leading Phineas to a secluded portion of the park. Trusting that she had found something, Phineas followed her to a portion of a fence covered in intricate vines. On those vines were little flowers, the exact shade that Ferb had shown them._

"_Wow, Izzy" Phineas remarked, looking at the tiny flowers as they steadily came closer. Upon closer inspection, the flowers could have been no bigger than his thumb. "How were you able to see these so far away?" he asked, studying the plants intently._

"_Uh, I have a 20-20 patch?" Isabella responded, though to Phineas it sounded more like a question. But whatever, it was an answer. Phineas smelled the small flower and instantly noted that it didn't give off a very powerful scent. He wondered what kind of flower it was. He decided that it would be best to ask Isabella._

"_Hey, what is this, anyway?" he asked the Fireside Girl, knowing she probably had her Fireside manual on her. To his surprise, she didn't pull the book out. Instead, she only looked at him with a small laughing smile._

"_You really don't know what kind of flower this is?" she asked, reaching over and picking one of the said flowers. As Phineas shook his head, he watched as Isabella reached to the base of the flower and gently pulled the petals off the flower. Phineas was shocked; he didn't think Isabella would mutilate a flower right in front of him._

"_Isabella, what are you doing?" he asked, eyes locked on the tiny remains of the flower. He instantly felt sorry for it, but Isabella just giggled. He looked up to see her place the small center of the flower in her mouth and pull it right back out. Phineas was confused. Why would she do that?_

"_It's called a honeysuckle for a reason, Phin" she teased, a smile growing on her lips. She picked another flower and handed it over to Phineas, who took it curiously. He didn't do anything with it, he just held it for a second, unsure what to do with the new and unmutilated honeysuckle. After a few awkward seconds, Isabella took the flower back, pulled its petals off, and handed it over to Phineas. "Try it" she encouraged. "It tastes really good."_

_Trusting Isabella, and not to mention a little curious, Phineas mimicked Isabella in slipping the small object between his lips and pulling it out again. Phineas was surprised by the extremely subtle taste. It was almost as faint as its scent. It made him even more curious about the tiny flower. "Wow, that was good" Phineas stated, which elicited a giggle from Isabella. Instantly, Phineas began picking a lot of honeysuckles._

"_Phineas, what'cha doin?" Isabella asked, and Phineas could feel her curious eyes watching him as he pulled enough flowers off the vine._

"_I'm getting enough for everyone" he answered, smiling the whole time. Sensing that Isabella had moved, Phineas looked to his side to see her helping him in gathering the sweet flowers. Smiling, Phineas and Isabella gathered enough honeysuckles for everyone to have one before they raced back to Ferb to win the scavenger hunt._

* * *

By the time the flashback ended, Phineas felt his eyes become droopy. Knowing the signs and knowing better than to fight them, he settled down long enough to sleep. Before he did, however, he took one last look at Isabella, who still lay on his shoulder, fast asleep. He smiled at the girl before sleep. And before sleep overtook him, he thought about the girl who had come to mean so much in his life.

One of his best friends in the whole wide world: Isabella.

_**14AmyChan: aw, the fluffiness~! *^_^***_

_**Phineas: Yeah, Isabella's my friend. Is fluff a story about friendship?**_

_**14AmyChan: *facepalm* Phin, it's a good thing you're cute.**_

_**Phineas: wha-?**_

_**Isabella: *comes in epic faceoff with Mitch way* excuse me?**_

_**14AmyChan: Isabella, I wish you luck, girlie!**_

_**Isabella: *confused* o…kay? *stands up straight and looks normally cute* Hi, Phineas. What'cha doin?**_

_**Phineas: apparently reading fluff.**_

_**Isabella: ooh! I wanna read! *starts reading***_

_**14AmyChan: While she's reading, please review~! *^_^***_

_**Phineas: uh, thanks for reading about the power of friendship!**_

_**14AmyChan: *facepalm***_


End file.
